Guns
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: Zoe and Dan are walking home, when Zoe gets attacked. ZoeDan


It had been a long day of investigating for Dan Lennox and Zoe Busiek. And the extra evening hours in the office finishing paperwork didn't help. After grabbing a bite to eat at a local café, Dan was being a gentleman and walking Zoe back to her car. The sun had already set, and the lonely side street was thrown into darkness.

"Man am I bushed!" Zoe ran a free hand through her soft red hair, sighing as the days activity took its toll.

Dan looked at his beautiful partner and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing at her tension with his thumbs. "Aww Zoe working to hard?" The playful sarcasm in his voice made her laugh.

"Dan!" She giggled as she shrugged out of his hands. She turned and looked up at him, showing him her stunning "Zoe grin".

"I guess while I was busy working, you were too busy flirting with the suspect."

Dan brought his hands up, palms out, and shot Zoe his charming smile. "I was NOT flirting. I was grilling the suspect."

She nudged him in the side. "Yeah right". Zoe walked ahead a couple steps then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Flirted."

"Talked."

"Flirted."

"Questioned."

"Flir-"

Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Zoe from behind, placing a gun under her neck.

"ZOE!" Zoe's face had fear etched all over it. Her eyes begged Dan to rescue her, as tears began to pool up in their corners.

"Shut it Mister."

Dan's heart was beating unbelievably fast in his chest, and his mind was a whir of chaos. He took a deep breath in and put his hands up in surrender. "Please. Please just put the gun down and let her go, and we can talk."

"I said shut up!"

Trying a new tactic, Dan slowly started walking towards the stranger. "It's okay. I'm not a cop, just put the gun down. You don't have to do this."

"I said, SHUT UP!" The stranger's face was angry and showed no mercy. He moved the gun from Zoe's neck to her right temple, and clicked back the safety latch.

"Here! Here's my wallet, and uh…uh" he threw his wallet on the ground, and fumbled around in his pocket for more. "Here…. here's my car keys. It's the black sports car parked in front of Stacy's flower shop." The car keys were also added to the wallet. "Please….take them, and leave her alone…. Please!"

The man was obviously trying to make up his mind, as his eyes darted from the loot on the cement ground to Dan's face. Finally the man through Zoe hard to the ground, while he lunged forward, grabbed the wallet and keys, and ran away.

Dan ran over to where Zoe lay on the ground. He bent over her and placed a hand on her back. "Zoe?" he whispered softly. "Zoe answer me!"

Zoe groaned and turned over. Her face was tear streaked and there was a small cut on her forehead.

"Oh Zoe, honey." Dan took her hands, standing up, and pulling her up with him. He pulled her in towards him and wrapped his arms around her back pulling him tight against her. His hands gently rubbed her back, calming her down. "It's okay, your safe now."

She clung to his shirt and cried, releasing all her fear and relief in tears. "Dan……I……I…I was so scared." Her voice was muffled from his shirt and her tears.

"I know you were Zo, I know." His little pet name for her always made her smile and calmed her down a bit. "But he's gone now, and I'm here, and you're safe." He pushed her back a little to look at her face. He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed away her tears with his hands. "Zoe when that man had the gun to your face, I was scared too. I had this awful feeling of what….what if I lost you?"

"Lost me?"

He caressed her face with his hands. "Zoe…I…..I love you."

"Dan I…..I-" She was quickly silenced with his finger on her lips. Before she could say anything else his lent forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back he searched her eyes for a sign of fear or love.

She looked up and smiled shyly at him, and her cheeks blushed slightly. "Dan…I love you too."

His face lit up and Zoe smiled her famous "Zoe-smile." Moving as one, they lent into each other, and their lips met. Passion and electricity surged through them, and Zoe's tongue licked Dan's lower lip, and he eagerly opened his mouth and their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

The need for air eventually pulled them apart, and they rest their foreheads against each other. "Zoe are you sure you're okay?"

She looked up at him, her face beaming. "I wasn't, but I am now." With that she rested her head on Dan's shoulder, as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and they walked away into a future that looked very bright for our two favourite investigators.


End file.
